


Ion ficlet for Sunhawk16

by rogue53



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 14:45:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue53/pseuds/rogue53
Summary: This wouldn't leave me alone, and I ended up back out of bed and typing it in of middle of the night.Duo and Heero, after the news.





	Ion ficlet for Sunhawk16

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to probably be the only time that I write a story ala Sunhawk16. It's a lot harder than you'd think to make sure that everything flows correctly, I am amazed, as always, how easy Sunny made it look and read.
> 
> I and a lot of others, will miss her.
> 
> Fly free, bright heart, fly free.

‘Duo?’

‘Out on the porch.’

‘Ah, so you already heard?’

‘Yeah, everyone is pretty upset. No one was expecting this, you know.’

‘No, it was pretty much a surprise to everyone.’

‘Wish we could have, you know, done something, or at least said goodbye.’

‘Some people are private like that. We know after the fact, and she told us the way she wanted.’

‘Doesn’t make it any easier. Lots of sad people out there tonight.’

‘Yes, but…’

‘At least we had a good run with her. Even if she put us through some angst.’

‘True, but look where we ended up. A nice house with a great porch swing, you painting your way to fame and glory and me helping to keep the bad guys down.’

‘And Quatre making money hand over fist, and funding all sorts of good works.’

'Wufei and Sally getting closer everyday. And Trowa keeping Quat from burning out.'

…

‘So, looks like we just get a quiet ending, then. I can’t say that I’m too unhappy about that.’

‘No, keeping you out of trouble has been interesting at times…’

‘Me! Heero, what about…’

‘Nope, it’s mostly been all about you. Let’s face it, she put you first in just about everything she did.’

‘Yeah, she did at that. But, now it’s pretty much over, and it’s pretty peaceful here. I think I can live with this.’

‘Yes, me too.’

…

‘The sun starting to set, guess we should go in and…’

‘Duo, do you see that?’

‘Oh, wow.’

‘ “And bright the hawk’s flight across the dark sky.” ’

‘Another author’s words to pay tribute?’

‘Seems fitting, don’t you think?’

‘Yeah. Very fitting.’

 

In loving memory of Sunhawk16.


End file.
